brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike
Spike is a Legendary Brawler with low health who specializes in dealing with grouped-up enemies. His Attack and Super are both optimal for dealing with multiple enemies at once. His Attack explodes on impact and shoots spikes in all directions which deal damage to enemies they hit, and his Super slows down and deals damage to enemies caught in its area of effect. Attack: Needle Grenade Spike's throws a cactus that, upon impact with something or reaching its max range, explodes, sending 6 spikes out radially. The spikes deal damage to enemies that they hit. The cactus can be thrown a short distance, but the spikes it produces travel farther beyond that, effectively giving Spike's Attack a longer range. Super: Stick Around! When Spike's Super is used, the area near him that he targets grows a circular patch of spikes. Enemies caught in this area take damage and have their movement speed drastically reduced until they move out of the area or the cacti disappear a few seconds after the Super is used. Star Power: Fertilize Spike's star power allows him to regain health by standing in the cactus patch he creates with his Super. This can be useful for both healing Spike and damaging nearby enemies. Tips *Spike is capable of doing extremely high damage to grouped-up enemy Brawlers due to the multiple spikes shot out from his Attack at impact. His area-of-effect Super can also spell trouble for grouped-up enemies. *Since the spikes in his Attack spread out from each other as they travel, having the cactus explode near a target is optimal since this increases the chance of multiple spikes hitting the same target. *Spike's Super can make it difficult for enemy Brawlers to escape. Spike and his team can deal heavy damage to them while they are trapped. *Spike's Super is also a great tool for area control. If the enemy team is trying to escape with the Gems in Gem Grab or trying to score a goal in Brawl Ball, you can block off their path with your Super. *The spikes in his attack always spread out in the same pattern, no matter your position or rotation. You can use this to predict where the spikes will land, making it easier to hit enemy Brawlers around corners and walls. *Spike has low health. So if a strong brawler like frank is chasing you, Use your Super in front of them so they will be shown down and you can escape * History *On 27/6/17, Spike's base Health was decreased from 700 to 600. *On 4/9/17, Spike’s super’s slowdown lasts less time once out of its range. *On 5/10/17, Spike's Super projectile was made to fly faster. *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 18/12/17, Spike's Star Power healing was reduced to 500 (from 600) health per second. *On 16/1/18, Spike’s reload speed was decreased to 2 seconds (from 2.2 seconds). *On 21/3/18, Spike’s main attack projectile size was increased. *On 5/12/18, the range of the spines in Spike's Attack was decreased from 5 to 4.33 tiles, and they now split in a set pattern. *On 29/1/19, Pinky Spike was remodeled and renamed to Sakura Spike. Both Spike and Sakura spike now have re-textured projectiles: Sakura Spike shoots flower-like projectiles instead of the normal Spike's needle grenades. Skins